Nightmares
by littlebixuit
Summary: Being a werewolf wasn't only a change on the outside for Shaggy, though he never showed or told anybody. That is, until now.. Oneshot. R&R, please. :D


_Me: Sorry, I know, I should really stop writing new things and get my chapter stories finished, but I'm a little stuck with them..._

_Invy: And this idea here was floatin' 'round in 'er head for a looong time._

_Me: Uh-huh... Well, I saw "Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf" and I asked myself... well, Shaggy's character seemed not to change the littlest bit, I mean, he was a werewolf and had longer teeth and was hairy all over, but his normal self, how he talks, walks etc., it doesn't looked like it has changed or something... but I wondered... well, read by yourself! Oh, and in my version, there is no Googie. Just so you won't wonder._

_Apps: So here it is. _**And another time... Scooby Doo does not belong to her property.**

_Me: Sadly...._

_Invy: But now, enjoy!!_

* * *

_His view was turning red. He knew that red. A look to his arm showed him, what he has been fearing. Slowly, painful, the hair at his arm began to grow, darkening while it did so. He could feel his teeth sharpening and growing longer. His ears growing along with them and getting hairy all over. His nails increasing in an unusual speed, leaving pain as they did so._

_A howl was heard and he knew it was himself who had been howling._

_The red got deeper as he ran through the forest, climbed on a tree and jumped to the next one. It took him little time to get to the village at the end of the forest. A man was standing at a fence, watching the sheep behind it. When he heard the growl, he turned around and his eyes widened, while he began to scream._

_His view was becoming entire red now, as he felt his hands bring themselves into the man's flesh..._

Shaggy was woken up by a scream.

He shot upwards, panting heavily, his shirt glued to his chest with sweat. When he realized, that it was himself who was screaming, he quickly clasped a hand over his mouth. Sitting entirely still, the air just filled with his panting breath, he listened to the noises around him. Hearing that nothing changed, that no one of the gang besides him seemed to have heard the scream, the hand fell away from his mouth and back to his bed.

'Must be deep sleepers' Shaggy thought, when his view fell to Scooby, who was snoring at the end of his bed and had entangled himself with Shaggy's blanking, leaving him only a little bit of it. A small smile crept to Shaggy's mouth, when he watched how Scooby twitched his tail while sleeping.

A view to the clock told him, that it was 3:27 am.

Shaggy fell back on his bed, trying to sleep again, but as soon as he closed his eyes, the red came back again.

Deadly red. The red of bloodthirst.

Knowing, that he could never get to sleep with that picture still in his mind, he slowly crept out of bed. 'Time for a late night snack'.

As he slowly walked over the floor, his view fell to Velma's, Daphne's and Fred's door. No light could be seen through the door's slits, they were all sleeping deep. Smiling at this new knowledge, Shaggy went down the stairs, avoiding the steps that creaked sometimes when someone stepped on them.

When his bare feet hit the cold tiles of the kitchen floor, a shiver ran up his spine, but he ignored it and walked over to the huge fridge they had installed, when they had moved here. He would always remember the faces of his (human) friends, when they had first seen the giant of a fridge.

Opening one of its two doors, he absentmindedly rubbed one of his feet at the side of his leg to get the warmth back into it. It took him a little time to find what he had been searching for, but then, he took out the rests of a cheese cake. Looking all over it, he decided that it was still good. He put the cake on the table and turned around, heading to the fridge again. He didn't even need to look at where he was gripping, since the milk he had took out was always standing at the same place. Warming the milk up, he walked to some cupboards and quickly found the cocoa powder he had searched. Turning around again, he cringed when he saw Velma standing in the doorway.

"Velma! You have to shock me like that?"

"Sorry." she apologized, but was visibly amused by his reaction to her sudden appearance. Her sight wandered to the cake, then over to the still warming milk, where it rested and her view became a to Shaggy familiar one.

A smile was tucked to the end of his lips. "Wanna have some, too?" he asked, pointing to the cake and the milk.

A huge smile crossed Velma's lips, when she enthusiastically nodded.

Shaggy took out two cups and poured milk inside of them and added the powder, while Velma watched him. To everyone who would see that process for the first time, it would look like Shaggy wasn't really paying any attention to it, not caring how much powder landed in the cups, but Velma knew, that he was very well aware of how much entered which cup. As the inofficial cook of Mystery Inc. he knew exactly, which member of the gang liked how much powder in his or her cocoa and was the only one who could always reach that limit, without exceeding it. Velma was nearly sure, that he was so familiar with the kitchen, that he could cook blindfolded.

A little while later, he had everything ready, two steaming cups stood on the table, together with two plates with a large piece of cheese cake on each. Shaggy pulled one chair back and made a gesture for her to sit down. She smiled and took the offered place. They ate some bits in silence, before Shaggy began to speak.

"Like, why are you up this late anyway?"

"I... heard some noise, it sounded like someone had screamed and then, I couldn't sleep anymore. You haven't screamed, have you?"

Shaggy's hand froze on the way to his plate. "Um... I have screamed, I think." he mumbled, slightly embarrassed that she had heard it.

"You... screamed? Why?"

"Nightmare."

"Oh." she ate some more pieces of her cake, then turned to ask him the question, that lay on her lips. "What was it about? Some spooky villain from the past coming back to you?" she chuckled.

"Spook from the past coming back to me - yes. Villain - no."

"Huh?"

"Long story. And you probably wouldn't believe me, if I'd tell it to you."

"I've got plenty of time. And tell me anyway."

Shaggy looked as if he thought about reasons to tell her and not to tell her. After a time, he shrugged and began to explain. "After our 'big split-up', when everyone wanted to go his own ways, I had began to make my money with racing. We had a cool little car with plenty of extras, that got us through the races and... well, I was pretty good."

"You drove races? I mean, really races?"

Shaggy chuckled. "Yeah, maybe hard for you to believe, but I drove them. But I wouldn't have made one of the races without Scooby or Scrappy."

Velma tried to picture Shaggy as a racer, but it wouldn't work, so she let the thought trail away. "And then, things got, like, spooky, when we were at the drive-in cinema one night."

"You... saw a very spooky horror movie?" Velma guessed.

"The movie was horror... especially its quality, but that wasn't the spook about it. I don't know why or how or... whatever, but I... turned into a werewolf."

Velma laughed. "Very funny, Shaggy. Really, what happened then?" But one look into his face, his serious eyes, told her, that he was actually telling her the truth. "You mean, you... really... but Shaggy, there are no werewolves."

"Come on, Velma. You said, there are no zombies, too. Then, we, like, met real zombies in Louisiana. Can't you just face it and believe, that there are actually real monsters out there?"

"I don't know... it's just... my brain doesn't really wants to accept it. Especially after all those fakes, it's just hard to believe, that there are real ones somewhere in the world. But... I think, after Louisiana... yeah, I believe you. So. You turned into a werewolf." Now, Velma tried to picture him as a werewolf, but failed miserably.

"Yeah. Shortly after that, we were somehow kidnapped and, while we slept, brought to Dracula's castle in Transilvania." Velma furrowed her brow, but didn't said anything. "Well, we woke up and quickly found out, that it was their fault that I had been turned to a werewolf. They simply needed a new one for a crazy type of monster race, because there old werewolf racer had retired."

"A monster race? You mean, real monster, driving races?"

"One race. It was kinda like a big thing, they did each year. Well, they wanted me to race as their new werewolf. So, I-"

"You agreed?" Velma had an unbelieving look on her face.

"Well, sort of. At first, I, like, of course, disagreed and said, that I would never ever race. But then, Dracula made an offer I couldn't knock back. He said, if I won, he'd change me back to a real and normal human."

"So you raced and... I guess, won?"

"Yeah, I raced. And I won. Though Dracula didn't want to change me back. Luckily, Scoob, Scrappy and me could steal some sort of magic book, which had the counterspell for me. And, as you can see, it worked."

"Well, you were wrong."

"Huh?"

"I do believe you, Shaggy. I know you good enough, maybe that means that I know you too good, but I can tell when you tell the truth and when you overdo it a bit."

"Oh."

Velma chuckled. "So, you got a nightmare from that race?"

Shaggy got uncomfortable with the situation, not really wanting to tell her what he had seen in his dream. "Um... well... not exactly..."

Her voice got quieter and a bit more serious. "What was it then?"

"Well..." his gaze shifted nervously around. Finding no way to escape and knowing, that he couldn't lie, his shoulders hung down. "That... being a werewolf part. I... never showed anything to Scoob or Scrappy, I pretended, that everything was alright, ya know that I just got very hairy and... well, to them, it seemed like only my outside changed."

"But... it wasn't only your outside, was it?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Something... though I'll never be able to tell what, changed inside. I didn't wonder, that I could smell much better as a werewolf, but suddenly..."

"Suddenly, living things began to smell more interesting. More..."

"Delicious." Shaggy ended her sentence with an obviously disgusted view. "I'll never forget that. This, though short, time as werewolf, was a very hard piece. It was inside of me, Velma. It took me a very hard fight, to get it under control. In the race, there were times that I nearly lost control and just drove into the other cars, crashing against them. The worst thought that came... from it, it was a picture. A picture where I bit Scooby. Velma, this thing nearly got me to bite Scooby!"

Velma stood up and walked behind the agitated beatnik. She embraced him from behind, lay her head on his shoulder. "Shaggy... the things you nearly did, they don't matter, they don't count. Instead of suffering under these, you should be proud for what you _didn't _did. Sometimes, the simple doing of _not_ doing is the best someone can do, the best someone can be."

Shaggy smiled. Velma had the rare, but wonderful talent to always say the right words, when they were needed. "Thanks, Velma."

As he closed his eyes, the red was gone. And somehow, he knew that it would never return.

* * *

_Me: ....aaawwww. I love this. Maybe it's egoistic to say, that you love your own story, but if I wouldn't do it, I'd lie. Oh, sorry for the strange category choice. I just didn't know where to put it in._

_Apps: She's in the 'the world is nice' mood. Good._

_Invy: Please leave her a review. Tell, what ya think, liked, disliked, blablabla._

_Me: And thanks for reading._

_littlebixuit_


End file.
